


Walk Away

by Magi_Silverwolf



Series: MCU Codas [14]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Break Up, F/F, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Metahuman Issues, PTSD, Post First Encounter with Kilgrave, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/pseuds/Magi_Silverwolf
Summary: Trish wasn't surprised when Jess left.





	Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely my interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.  
> Warnings: This story may contain material that is not suitable for all audiences and may offend some readers. Please utilize understanding of personal sensitivities before and while reading.

-= LP =-  
**Snapshots of Love**  
Walk Away  
-= LP =-

 

Jessica left on a Wednesday.

 

Trish didn’t panic this time when Jessica didn’t come home. There were no frantic calls or texts sent. Trish didn’t debate contacting the police. She didn’t spend time wondering what had happened to Jessica or where she was. She was worried, but this time, Trish understood what was happening.

 

It had been building since those first few hours after finding Jessica. With everything they had put up with from Dorothy, Trish knew how to spot when Jessica was legitimately mad about something and when she was lashing out to push someone away. Despite how heartless Jess tried to pretend she was, Trish knew just how much of it was a front. In a way, they were both good at putting on a show for people. So, yeah, Trish could see the fear building in Jess’ head and how she had started steeling herself against something.

 

Trish knew that there was only one thing that would ever make Jess break off their relationship, would make Jess run fast and far from the home they had built together. Jess didn’t know her own strength. Jess still broke things if she didn’t pay attention. Knowing that she could easily hurt Trish had been a constant shadow from the beginning, something Jess had always kept in the front of her mind. Flashbacks and nightmares didn’t give a lot room for thinking about things like that, though.

 

Bruises were easy to hide, and Trish had way too much experience hiding them.

 

Broken arms were harder.

 

Jess had barely said a word in the hours they spent in the ER getting the cast. She had just watched as the nurses treated her; had just hovered when interns and the resident had assessed her. And oh, how Jess’ eyes had burned with self-hate any time Trish had made any indication of the pain she was feeling. Trish knew that Jess didn’t sleep that night, and she could easily picture how the other woman had kept watch the remaining hours until morning.

 

Trish was not surprised that Jess was gone by the time she had woken up to get ready for the show. She was not surprised when Jess didn’t come home that night. She had left only one message, more as a reminder of their promise and Jess’ unconditional welcome.

 

Then Trish had set about making their home into a fortress and herself into as much a weapon as possible for a baseline human.

 

Next time, Trish would not let Jess face an enemy on her own.

 

Jess wasn’t the only one with a burning need to _protect_.

 

-= LP =-  
An Ending  
-= LP =-

**Author's Note:**

> Romance Challenge Information:  
> Day/Fic: 15  
> Representation(s): Jessica Jones/Trish Walker; Same Sex Ship with Bisexual Characters  
> Word Count: 436 (Story Only); n/a (Story & Epigraph)
> 
> Fem Power Challenge Information:  
> Day/Fic: 03  
> Representation(s): Trish Walker; Support Team for Rape Survivor  
> Bonus Challenge(s): Clio’s Conclusion (Jessica Jones/Trish Walker)  
> Word Count: 436 (Story Only); n/a (Story & Epigraph)


End file.
